Canarrow: Operation Agent Watson Shutdown
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A 6x07 reinterpretation in which Sara, who's married to Oliver instead of Felicity being his wife, will not sit back and let Agent Watson have her way with her husband. As a result, she resolves to take drastic action to protect Oliver's freedom while uncovering some shady stuff regarding that self righteous agent.


**This one shot is one in which Sara comes to the rescue when Oliver is arrested by Agent Watson, and she does so by giving that self righteous agent a piece of her mind and also strong arming her while she's at it. While I've enjoyed season 6 for the most part, that agent really sours things and I can't stand her attitude. Plus I do wonder if she's corrupt since her actions, not to mention the timing, has played perfectly well into the villains hands. If she's not corrupt, she's definitely acting almost like season 1 Quentin when he arrested Oliver, albeit a little more by the book but still. I'll be happy when she's either off the show for good or becomes Oliver's ally, if she's not corrupt that is. And now without further ado, let's sit back and watch Sara do her magic on Watson. Oh, and Sara and Oliver are married within this universe while Felicity is only Oliver's second sister in all but blood and is behaving herself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of its showrunners, DC, WB, and the CW.**

Sara Lance, also known as the White Canary, was absolutely furious right now. Just this afternoon, that unreasonable and insufferable F.B.I. agent, Samandra Watson, had just arrested her husband on charges of vigilantism, and, to make matters worse, she'd done it in front of his son William, her stepson. Now while she understood that Watson was only doing her job and that vigilantism was still illegal by law, even though the government seemed to be turning a blind eye considering the support ARGUS gave to their friends in Central City and Detroit, combined with the president's blessing, Watson's behavior and demeanor still erked her to no end. And to arrest a father in front of his child? That really ticked her off since no child should have to see that. How dare she, as far as Sara was concerned.

In addition, this whole arrest and the timing of the F.B.I.'s investigation into her husband and friends was rubbing her the wrong way. Why would Oliver be arrested right when they'd received intelligence that Cayden James, the hacktivist and cyber terrorist they were hunting and who Felicity had stupidly released from prison (it had taken awhile before Sara could forgive her for that and it was only because of Oliver and Diggle's pleading that she wasn't in prison right now for doing so and threatening national security, although Lyla did warn that she would arrest Felicity if she ever did anything like that ever again), was planning a massive attack upon the city's main sports stadium ?

There were also other things that didn't add up as well and there was just something about Watson, beyond her unlikable personality, that put her on edge. So therefore, she made up her mind to do some investigating and what she uncovered astonished her. It turned out that not only was Agent Watson extremely corrupt, having done a lot of very dark and unethical things, such as threaten to kidnap the kids of suspects and also sabotage the defense of her arrested suspect, it turned out that she was on Cayden's payroll, sent by him to put pressure onto Team Arrow that they would not only be hampered by legal issues but also be divided against each other until they destroyed themselves, leaving Cayden and his cabal, consisting of Sara's sister Laurel's villainous doppelganger, known as the Black Siren, Russian mob boss Anatoli, dark anti hero turned villain Vigilante, new villain in town Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon, and Joe Wilson, son of Slade Willson who'd decided to follow in his father's footsteps and not in a good way, to launch a villainous project called Arclight that would destroy Star City and wipe out 5% of the global population.

Sara also learned that it was because of Agent Watson that Cayden's cyber terrorist organization (and Sara was finally able to cause Felicity to see them for what they were, causing her to be more repentant about her involvement in freeing Cayden, although the damage was already done unless they and the team stopped him quickly) had never been dismantled since Watson managed to destroy and cover up all evidence against them every time the F.B.I. was about to close in on them.

After finding out all that she needed to know, Sara decided, then and there, that she wasn't going to stand for her husband being locked away for the rest of his life or being separated from herself or William. Of course, if Sara's plan didn't work and Oliver's case made it to trial and he was found guilty, they had agreed to take William, their team, and disappear, whether it was another country or location on Earth or even an alternate Earth, but both hoped that it wouldn't come to that and tonight Sara was going to make sure that it wouldn't. With that in mind, Sara dressed in her old Black Canary uniform, put on her mask, and went out to have a pointed conversation with Watson. Instead of taking her staff however, she decided to borrow a page from her husband's book and use a quiver of arrows and a bow for the confrontation, feeling that it would be a better form of intimidation. She then went out into the night.

AAA

Agent Watson was currently relaxing in her office and drinking a nice cup of hot coco while wearing a very confident grin on her face. It was so amazing how she had Oliver and his team wrapped around her little finger, not to mention that her partnership with Helix and their leader's little cabal provided her with more benefits than anything she did for the F.B.I. She would've loved to also be a full fledged member of the cabal as well, but hey, you win some you lose some. At least they treated her with more respect than her fellow agents and were paying her far better than her superiors.

As an added bonus, Cayden had promised her that, as part of his Operation Arclight, the F.B.I. Director would be one of the 5% that would be eliminated from the world, and once the dust settled and he unleashed his plans for the aftermath, he'd use his masterful hacking skills to "promote" Watson as the new director of the bureau, and the first thing she'd do after obtaining her new position would be to fire, or other more extreme means of elimination, anyone who she didn't like or didn't conform to her dark vision for the agency, and make it into an aggressive type of agency rebuilt in her own own image. And it would be a perfect jewel in Cayden James new order he would soon establish for the rest of humanity. As far as she was concerned, life was good.

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and shot straight through her cup of hot coco, shattering it into a hundred pieces. After recovering from her shock, she became very angry. How dare somebody come and break into her office like they owned the place. She figured it was one of those insufferable vigilantes, not that they would succeed in whatever they hoped to accomplish with this little escapade. A smirk suddenly came to her face when she realized that this kind of attack could get them in more trouble with the law since breaking into an F.B.I. Facility was a very serious offense.

Before she could pull out her gun and confront the intruder, a black shadow came flying through the air and slammed hard into her, knocking her to the floor while simultaneously knocking the wind out of her. Before she could get up, she suddenly noticed that an arrow was pointed right towards her chest and it was being held by, instead of the Green Arrow, the Black Canary herself. And not Dinah (she had no doubt that Dinah Drake was the new Black Canary), or even her predecessor Laurel, but the original Black Canary, as in the very first one who appeared following on the heels of the Undertaking. A part of her was very terrified at the sight of the Black Canary looming over her, an arrow pointed at her, but she would never admit that to anyone, ever.

"SAMANDRA WATSON, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!", the Black Canary screamed at her, and then added, "and not only have you failed this city, but you have also failed this country", before sending the arrow flying into the wall right next to Watson's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little Canary?", Samandra sneered at her, doing her best to hide her fear. "You do realize that attacking the office of a federal agent is a serious offense and besides, this gives me an opportunity to also arrest you just as I arrested your precious husband", she added with pure arrogance in her voice and a smug smile on her face.

Sara's eyes widened with a little surprise at the fact that Samandra apparently knew who she was behind the mask and her relationship with Oliver. But she wouldn't let that deter her. With blinding speed she grabbed Watson and slammed her against the wall, pinning her to it.

"I know about your little side deal with Cayden James and how you're working with him to bring down my husband and our friends. I also know that you're the reason Helix has been allowed to thrive and why the F.B.I hasn't been able to take them down. And before you even think about denying it I happen to have a boatload of evidence proving otherwise and I was very through in gathering it together just as you were thorough in digging up my husband's and our team's secrets. And if trying to dismantle us and allowing this city to be put in harm's way, and the sickening plan of helping James wipe out 5% of humanity wasn't bad enough, you blackmailed the daughter of one of my friends into throwing us under the bus. Threatening a child is really low, even for you, and fills me with disgust. You'd better be glad it wasn't my stepson you threatened or we would be having a very different conversation right now", Sara finished with a growl.

Hearing Sara's words caused Watson eyes to widen in fear, knowing that she was completely screwed. Not to mention that she'd severely underestimated this Black Canary, one who's aura was highly intimidating and extremely frightening. Watson liked to think that she was never afraid of anyone or anything, that it was she herself was one of the most frightening people out there, a reputation she'd created for herself as a tough as nails agent, but Sara standing right here in front of her, her fierce eyes gazing intently into hers, Watson, for the first time in her life, knew true fear and silently accepted that Sara held all the winning cards here on out.

"What is it you want ?", she asked the Black Canary, a slight tremble in her voice. Sara responded with a smirk and then said to her,

"First you will put an end into your investigation of my husband and our friends, you will release our friend Rene from the blackmail you pressured him with and agree to leave his daughter alone, and finally you will turn yourself into your superiors and confess all of your dealings with Cayden, Helix, and their cabal. If you don't do any of what I am telling you to, I will come back here, and you will know what it's like to fear. And you won't even get a second warning. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?", she finished with a scream.

Watson, gulped, knowing full well that Sara meant business, and nodded. Sara then removed her from the wall, turned, and went to the window before turning her head back around to face the corrupt and dishonorable agent.

"You'd better do all that I've demanded of you, and you'd better not make me have to come visit you again." Sara then left, satisfied that her point had been made.

AAA

Following the confrontation in the office, Watson did everything required of her, from extracting herself from Cayden to confessing everything to her superiors. They were angry with her but did allow her a plea deal in which they would give her a somewhat lighter sentence if she helped them bring down Cayden's organization and network, but made it clear that they wouldn't be that easy on her. She agreed, leading to them, in a joint operation with ARGUS and Team Arrow, rounding up Cayden's entire cabal and all of Helix's operatives, although it turned out one of their members, Vince, who was also Vigilante, was actually undercover and working to bring down the cabal, and so he was released. The heroes and authorities would later learn that Cayden was being manipulated by one of his own allies, Diaz, in order to use Arclight to soften up Star City for his takeover. Thankfully with his capture that would never happen.

As for Helix itself, after interviewing their members and learning about their motivations and intentions, the authorities realized that Helix had been founded as a misguided attempt to clean out crime and corruption from the world while shaking up despotic government. So they made a plea deal with members who hadn't done really serious crimes and had actually helped bring down some corrupt elements in the institution, that they'd use their hacking and tech skills to work work for both ARGUS and the FBI in their investigations into corruption within businesses while helping them dismantle dangerous criminal organizations, especially tech based ones, and cartel rings. Those that refused the deal or had done really serious crimes like high treason, assault on government properties, and also putting innocents in harms way which sometimes led to their deaths, were given lengthy prison sentences.

Finally, due to the way former agent Watson handled the investigation into Oliver and with ARGUS pulling some strings, the FBI decided to leave Team Arrow alone, especially since they'd helped them expose the corruption of one of their own and helped take down three criminal groups, Helix, Cayden's cabal, and Diaz/Dragon's organization, but with the condition that the team help the bureau once in a while when they requested it, terms which they agreed to.

A few days later, Oliver and Sara were sharing a soapy bubble bath together after William had gone to bed, their tub surrounded by candles.

"It's certainly been an interesting week hasn't it ?", Oliver said to his wife as he held her close to his chest, the two of them relishing the closeness of each others bodies.

"Yes Ollie, it most certainly has been. In fact it's been one of our biggest weeks in that we managed to not only get the FBI off our back, albeit with preconditions but fair ones that we can live with, but also take down not one, or even two, but three powerful and dangerous criminal organizations. Life couldn't be better", Sara answered him, tilting her head up to kiss him to which he responded and kissed her back with passion. Eventually they separated and Sara laid her head back onto her husband's chest.

"You know Sara, what you did for me, our team, and our family, by confronting Agent Watson ? While I'm eternally grateful for it you didn't have to do it. We would've found a way to get through it like we've always gotten through all of our problems", Oliver also added while reaching his arm around to remove a strand of her hair from her face.

"I know Ollie, and you're right. But I just couldn't bear the thought of you going to prison and leaving our city, our team, your son, who I've grown to love as my own, or me. I don't know what I'd do without the love of my life standing beside me. And even if you weren't under indictment that woman, Watson, needed to go based upon everything I uncovered about her. Believe me when I say that if I had the chance to go through all of this again I would have made exactly the same decision."

"I know you would, and I love you all the more for it", he responded, tightening his hold around her. "Furthermore, I've never been more grateful to have such a loving, devoted, and protective wife in my life".

"You'd better believe it Ollie", Sara said to him with a grin, and then lowering her voice so that it sounded seductive, added, "and now let's get out of this tub and go to our bedroom so that I can show you how lucky you are".

"I'd love to honey", Oliver responded with suggestive intent in his own voice, after which they got, dried themselves off, blew out the candles, and went to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening reminding each other of their love and passion, continuously reminding themselves that nothing and no one would ever separate them and that they'd always find a way to overcome any hurdles life threw at them. Always and forever.

 **The End**

 **And that's it folks, and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, for those who didn't watch this season, apparently Agent Watson was not corrupt or working for Cayden or Diaz/Dragon, just doing what she believed was right. She still however behaved unethically, overly aggressive, and arrogant, and as Wikia pointed out, acted like the rules didn't apply to her, Wikia also pointing out that vigilantism isn't in the FBI's jurisdiction. I personally hope that she'll get called to the carpet by her superiors next season.**

 **In addition, Cayden's Arclight project had nothing to do with wiping out 5% of humanity and instead was only targeting Star City since Cayden thought Oliver accidentally killed his son. Instead it was Diaz who ordered the young man's murder in order to provoke Cayden into destroying the city's infrastructure so that it would be softened enough for Cayden's takeover. I only felt like keeping that part about 5% percent of humanity within this one shot instead of rewriting it.**

 **Finally, and again this is for those who chose not to watch this season since all of you found this season to be garbage (I didn't but recognized that it had some weaknesses and could've been better), including some of the Olicity fans, I'd like to encourage all of you to watch the final 6 episodes of this series, starting with 6x18. Those episodes are extremely good in my opinion and mostly on par with seasons 1, 2, and 5.**

 **Have a great day.**


End file.
